He Who Lives in the Past
by 13thsense
Summary: Sequel to "Breaking The Ice". The birds return to Coney Island. Friendships will be put to the test, the past will be uncovered and  of course  blood will be spilled.
1. Chapter 1

**1 – Something Mammally is Going Down at Coney Island**

A peaceful morning in New York, the cars are already up and hooping, the smell of coffee fills the streets and of course, flying down the sidewalk, is a pink remote control car. It was just driving past the people, unseen by most, and blamed on being tired by the rest.

In it were five figures. Judging by their expressions, the vehicle was probably filled beyond capacity. Rico was the one doing the driving with his leader on his right. The two penguins looked at ease, but sitting in the middle of the back seat, a water monitor was trying to find room for his tail and legs. The birds next to him were also uncomfortable, but they at least sat still.

They were driving as fast a modified remote control toy car could go. The mohawk wielding penguin was making one sharp turn after another, leaving skid-marks behind. *Deep breath and an exhale* ˝Ah, I love the smell of burnt rubber in the morning.˝ Skipper was still drinking his coffee, since they had to leave in a rush. ˝You know what's the only flaw a Friday has?˝ Skipper took another sip while his team was shrugging. ˝The fact that it has a morning.˝

He emptied the rest of his mug over the side as they sped off. ˝You guys seriously need to find a new set of wheels,˝ said the lizard after finally finding a good position. Private looked at him, ˝What's wrong with this one?˝ The monitor rolled his eyes before answering with a sarcastic, irritated voice, ˝Isn't it obvious, it's too small.˝

˝Oh, maybe Kowalski can make more room,˝ the lizard slapped his forehead and shook his head, ˝Why do we even live at the zoo. We're on missions or outside our habitats most of the time anyway. Why don't we just escape?˝ asked the reptile. ˝Good question, Kowalski, analysis!˝ ordered the penguin leader. The lieutenant pulled out his trusty clipboard, ˝Well, although the zoo limits our freedom to a certain point, we do receive the fish required for our daily needs, we're safe from predators and of course our base is located at the zoo as well as our love interests.˝

˝FISH!˝ cheered the driving bird. Everyone looked at him and then back to Kowalski. ˝And then there's of course the "Been there, done that" saying to uphold,˝ added smart penguin. ˝Works for me,˝ replied the captain. Alexander sighed, ˝so what's at Coney island?˝ Skipper extended his flipper and Rico hacked up a mission folder, which he then handed over to the lizard. ˝We've picked up some signs of activity at the old hideout of our archenemy,˝ explained the lieutenant. ˝It's an amusement park, it would be strange if there was no activity,˝ replied the monitor, while going through the badly drawn sketches in the folder.

˝What I meant was, we've detected signs of RADIO – ACTIVITY. It's true we chased off the deranged dolphin months ago, but just because he didn't dispose of the nuclear rods, doesn't mean we can let half the city blow up,˝ elaborated Kowalski. ˝ The pink car then came to a sudden stop. Thank the maker for seatbelts (their maker that is). The team members lifted their heads and there it was…

˝Gentlemen, I give to you, Coney Island,˝ said the leader and jumped out of the vehicle.

**I apologize to anyone who is reading this and expecting Dr. Blowhole, but I'm instead planning to use a different aquatic mammal. One that's just a tad bit bigger. As you see I'm starting this one short as well and I hope you enjoy it as much as I hated typing it.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 – Once a Convict**

The team quickly made it to the center of the amusement park. They decided on a different entry point this time, the escape hatch used by the bottlenose dolphin in his last retreat. It was, of course, closed.

˝You gonna override the electronics?˝ asked the lizard. ˝No need, we have the master key to the place,˝ replied Kowalski. Rico hacked up a container of thermite and began spreading the substance on the hatch. He then regurgitated his blowtorch and used it light the mixture before retreating to a safe distance.

˝KABLAMO!˝ cheered the maniac, as sparks began to fly and the whole thing started glowing red. The process was finished off by an explosion. The trio walked over to the hole in the steel hatch and took a look at the twenty meter drop into a pool. ˝Anyone volunteering to go first?˝ asked the monitor. ˝Rico, rope!˝ ordered the leader. The maniac hacked up the requested item and handed one of its ends to the captain, before securing the other one to a fence.

˝Suit yourself, but there's no way I'm climbing that,˝ said Alexander before jumping through. He held his duffel bag, which contained his medical supplies, above his head. He straightened his tail, in order to break the water's surface tension with it, and entered the pool with no splash at all. The reptile soon resurfaced and while swimming towards the edge, he heard four more splashes behind him.

He turned around to see the penguins. ˝Weren't you going to use the rope?˝ he asked while getting out of the water. ˝The rope is our way out, not in,˝ replied Skipper, while getting out himself, soon followed by the others. ˝Now what?˝ asked Private. The smart penguin pulled out his clipboard, ˝according to my calculations, a nuclear reactor would most likely be located somewhere in the back.˝

Rico regurgitated a geiger counter and handed it over to Kowalski. He turned it on and began waving it different directions. ˝Aha, this way!˝ the rest of the team began following him. ˝Shouldn't we wear something to protect ourselves?˝ asked the concerned Private. ˝No need, everything's still in the approved levels. So we're in the clear,˝ reassured the lieutenant. The team reached a large metal door.

˝Anyone wanna knock?˝ asked the lizard. ˝Why would we want to do that, like I said before, we have the master key,˝ replied Skipper. Rico regurgitated a cake-formed block of dynamite and an ice-cream scoop. He used the scoop to remove some of the explosive from the center. As the rest of the team was taking cover once again, the maniac popped the "cake" on the door and attached the necessary wires.

˝Kablamo!˝ cheered the bird and was followed by the actual explosion. ˝Ah yes, the Munroe effect, where would we be without it,˝ explained Kowalski coming from his safe-spot. The smoke slowly cleared, revealing a hole clear through the steel door. It was just barely wide enough for them to climb through to the other side. There, the smart penguin was once again taking measurements and leading the way.

˝How much longer is this going to take?˝ asked the clearly bored reptile. ˝Ouchy!˝ the team turned around to see Private rubbing his bum. ˝What happened soldier?˝ asked the leader. The small bird found something stuck on his bottom and pulled it out. He showed it to the rest of the team. ˝Kowalski, analysis!˝ ordered the captain. ˝Well, it appears to be a dart of some sort.˝ Skipper rolled his eyes, ˝Yes, I think we can all see that, Anything else?˝ the lieutenant shook his head, ˝How about you Alexander?˝

The monitor took the dart and took a sniff. ˝Hmm, you don't see this every day, it's Sodium thiopental it takes some time for it to take effect and it only works for a couple of minutes,˝ he turned to the other three birds, ˝he'll be fine, but this didn't come out nowhere, someone's here.˝ Four blows, like the sound you hear using a blowpipe, were heard and the team quickly jumped to the sides. Sadly, not all of them were fast enough to get out of the way. Kowalski and Rico both got hit, Skipper and Alexander managed to dodge in time and Private was slowly dropping to the ground.

The captain ran over to him and held his head, as his eyelids were slowly closing. ˝Don't worry, it only lasts for about 10 minutes,˝ reassured the lizard, while trying to find the source of the projectiles. Skipper stood up, ˝so we'll just stall them for that time.˝ The mohawk wielding and the smart bird were now also subduing to the contents of the dart. The two slowly lost their consciousness.

Alexander reached into his bag and pulled out a glass vial, ˝perhaps I can speed things up, we just have to make sure they burns trough the drug.˝ Or not, more blows were heard and this time the two conscious team members were hit. They instantly felt the effects of the drug taking away their strength. Their legs slowly gave way and the two fell to the ground. Skipper's eyelids became heavy and soon blackness took over.

Who knows how much later he finally woke up. It was a small room, the leader tried to grab his head, because of the massive headache he was having, but noticed that he couldn't. looking to his right he saw his flipper in shackles. He tried to move his other limbs, but they were all immobilized. He looked around and saw his team mates, who were also hanging from the wall, looking back at him. Each had four chains, one on each limb, with the exeption of the monitor who also had one on his tail.

˝Where are we?˝ Kowalski got ready to answer, ˝And don't say a small, dark room on Coney island.˝ The lieutenant closed his beak. ˝We don't know Skippah, we've just woken up and there wasn't any,…˝ the group got interrupted by the squeal of the rusty metal door. They all turned to it, waiting for someone to enter. As it fully opened, there wasn't anything but darkness visible on the other side.

They exchanged confused looks and then the banging started. They could tell that it was coming from the wall in front of them. ˝Earthquake perhaps?˝ asked Alexander half joking. ˝Centered on a single wall in New York, I highly doubt it,˝ replied Kowalski. The whole room was shaking and cracks began spreading from the spot where the banging was loudest. Chips of wall started raining onto the floor, until the whole thing just came crashing to the ground. ˝Darn rednecks!˝ cursed someone, referring to the lobsters, while crawling through the debris.

The three captives were now face to face with their captor, a 900 kilo elephant seal. His entire body was covered in scars. None of them were fresh. He had a mean look on him, that, combined with his size, struck fear into the hearts of his enemies. ˝Told them to make the doors bigger, but at least I got some workout.˝

˝Well, at the looks of the fat storage, you call your ass, you need it,˝ mocked the lizard. The seal turned to the monitor with an angry glare on his face. ˝Boy, did you not see what I just did to that wall. That is why they call me the Jackhammer.˝ Alexander took another look, ˝The wall probably couldn't wait to crumble seeing the tumor, that is your nose, on your face.˝ The mammal now started growling.

˝You know, I am a doctor, how's about I give you a complementary lipo. I'll just use the fat to end world hunger,˝ added the monitor, ˝doing that'll probably be enough for the Nobel price for peace and medicine,˝ he finished it with a smile, seeing the twitch in the seal's eye and the foam on the edges of his mouth. ˝You're lucky blowhole wants you alive. I don't know why, but he ordered me to keep you in one piece and that the penguins are at my mercy.˝ Alexander's face turned pale. ˝That's right, the boss kept his surveillance on you guys and he was very keen on meeting you after seeing your "talents",˝ explained the seal.

˝I do hope you won't enjoy your stay here, what kind of a host would I be if you did,˝ the mammal turned around and left the room. As soon as he was outside, the captain was back in action, ˝Ok men, we need a plan here. Kowalski!˝ The lieutenant raised his head, ˝Well, I'm not of much use without my clipboard, but we can always see what Rico can come up with.˝

The maniac began rapidly nodding a hacked up a blowtorch, an angle grinder, a metal saw, a lock picking set, a diamond-tipped drill and wire cutters. ˝Great, but did you have to throw them up in the ground?˝ asked the now angry Skipper. Rico's head dropped realizing he did something wrong. ˝So how did you escape the last time?˝ asked the monitor.

˝Mort came to save Julien and he freed us. But we still had to beat lobster henchmen, stop the melting of the north pole and defeat chrome claw,˝ explained Kowalski.

˝What's a chrome claw?˝

˝A genetically altered lobster, imbued with the powers of shiny metal.˝

˝What's so special about it?˝

˝Well apart from the fact that it's 73.58 times bigger than an ordinary crustacean, it has a chrome claw, hece the name.˝

˝So what's the new plan?˝ asked the leader. The smart bird sighed and shook his head. ˝What's the matter pang-you-ins, and moon-it-or, have you finally realized my superiority?˝ asked a voice from somewhere. The birds and reptile started looking around and they spotted a flat-screen TV dropping from the ceiling. On it was the picture of the bottlenose dolphin and their archenemy, Dr. Blowhole.

˝Well, well, it's good to see you again Skipper but this time, I'll be more interested in your new friend. I hope you won't get jealous. ˝ Rico growled while the rest just threw glares. ˝What do you want Blowhole?˝ hissed the leader. ˝Didn't my associate tell you, I want the water monitor. I will use his DNA to create a new generation of regenerating chrome claws. With this new army, I will take revenge on the humans for the torture they put me through.˝ explained the cetacean. ˝You fiend! We'll stop you somehow!˝ yelled the captain.

Blowhole laughed in response. ˝ Jackhammer will have to teach you some manners,˝ replied the dolphin before the screen went black and was raised back up. Skipper turned to his team, ˝Ok, tell me again about that plan you were having!,˝ ordered the leader. ˝Skipper, I told you I've got nothing,˝ replied Kowalski. ˝Are you telling me that he won?˝ asked the captain. ˝I'm afraid so Skipper.˝

˝Curse you Blowhole!˝ ranted the leader into the sky. ˝Are you quite done yet?˝ asked the monitor, gaining the attention of the rest of the team. He began trying to pull his tail out of its shackle, but instead he tore it off. ˝Ouch, that must have hurt,˝ said the private. ˝That's only faze one,˝ replied the lizard. The penguins watched the regeneration take place and soon a new tail replaced the old one. He used its narrow tip to pick the locks on his restraints and was soon free. He turned back to the wall and unlocked his old tail which he then swallowed.

˝Can't have the doc take DNA from that, now can we,˝ said the reptile while licking his lips. ˝Good job, now free the rest of us,˝ ordered Skipper. Alexander slowly turned his head to the penguin. ˝Now why would I do that?˝ the captain's face turned pale. ˝There's nothing to return to back at the zoo and there's nothing you can do to stop me from leaving you here,˝ explained the monitor.

He turned around and began walking towards the exit. ˝You backstabbing varanus, how can you leave like that,˝ yelled Kowalski. ˝Alexandah, why?˝ asked the Private, holding back tears. ˝I knew you would betray us! I knew it!˝ shouted Skipper at the closing door.

**Hey, you are what you are, can't change that.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 – Rescue Party**

˝I knew you would betray us! I knew it!˝ shouted Skipper at the closing door. Those words echoed in the small room for quite some time. The penguins watched as their newest team member left them behind. They weren't as angry or sad, as they were disappointed.

It didn't take long for the lobsters to sound an alarm. They came to the prisoner room first. They searched the place but obviously found nothing so they soon left. The birds began wishing for the reptile to get caught, but it didn't look likely to happen.

You give someone, who screwed up his life, another chance at it, and he throws it away just like that. Maybe, who we really are, can't be changed. What if evil is located in the DNA, or maybe it's the reptilia class, maybe they're all just plain evil.

The alarm continued going of every two second for hours until it eventually stopped. The penguins raised their heads, waiting for someone to bring the monitor back through the door, but no one came. Loud banging was heard once again, but this time it seemed to be coming from all directions.

˝What's that?˝ asked the frightened private. ˝That would be our host, it seems as though he has quite the temper,˝ explained Kowalski. Skipper sighed, ˝Let's at least try to get some shut-eye boys. Maybe we'll come up with something in the morning.˝ The remaining birds nodded, agreeing with their leader. They couldn't really sleep, hanging from the wall like that, but they tried anyway.

Meanwhile at the central park zoo, Marlene was sweeping the floor in her cave. ˝Hmm, that's strange, they said they'd be home by now,˝ she shrugged it off, ˝Oh well, I'm sure they can take care of themselves.˝ The little otter finished the chore and put away the broom before going to bed.

The shroud of darkness was once again lowered on this part of the planet. The day walkers were already asleep and creatures of the night came out of their hiding place. At the Bronx zoo, something was moving through the night. It didn't need to hide, his black scales did the job for him. The creature was perfectly camouflaged in the darkness. He set his eyes on the only enclosure with the lights still on. He approached the wall and easily scaled it.

There were three different animals sitting around a small table on the other side. There was a flying fox (Acerodon jubatus), a roadrunner (Geococcyx californianus) and a genet (Genetta genetta). They were playing some sort of card game. You couldn't tell which one, but the creature knew it was 54-card tarot.

The genet was the one currently shuffling and he accidentally dropped a card. He turned it around, reveling the number eight major Arcana. ˝Hmm, the strength, what were the odds?˝ asked the bird. ˝1 against 54, like you didn't know that,˝ replied the bat. ˝Too bad he isn't here, I hate playing in threes,˝ added the genet.

˝Well, maybe he is here,˝ the three animals looked up, and down from the wall jumped the creature and as slowly made its way into the lit area, the animals saw, that it was the water monitor Alexander. ˝What's the matter, you look like you've seen a ghost?˝ The trio slowly stood up and walked over to their visitor. They each gave the reptile a man hug, as described in the Bro Code.

After that was done, ˝Sorry about that, but we didn't expect to ever see you again,˝ explained the roadrunner. ˝Yeah, not since… you know,˝ added the genet. ˝Yes, yes, I know, but I'm not here for a visit.˝ The bat groaned, ˝Aw crap, you're on the lamb, aren't you.˝ The lizard raised an eyebrow, ˝No, actually I came here because I need your help. And you know you owe me.˝

Back at Coney Island, a few hours of not sleeping later, a lobster entered the room. *Gasp* ˝Are you the good guy henchmen on the opposite team who thinks the boss's crazy and has come to free us?˝ asked Kowalski with a hopeful voice. ˝This isn't a movie soldier, those things don't happen here.˝ The crustacean watched the argument that developed between the flat-headed and the tall bird and shrugged it off.

He pulled out syringes from behind his back and began injecting the bird from left to right. Caught up in his argument, the captain didn't even notice the yelps of the first two penguins, but when his adversary in the "debate" was interrupted, he finally took a look.

His eyes widened and his pupils shrank. ˝N-N-NEEDLE!˝ screamed the leader and began struggling. He was swinging in all directions, but it was all in vain. The dreaded contraption was coming ever closer. His flippers and ankles began hurting from the chafing caused by the shackles. A few drops of blood appeared before he finally stopped. He closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable.

The pain of the needle isn't really the problem with Trypanophobia. It's more about the individual and how much he convinces himself it's going to hurt…, besides phobias are irrational and have deep roots. They aren't easily overcome. Skipper felt his strength fading. He didn't bother with trying to fight it, he just let the drug take over. The unconscious birds were quickly carried away by more lobsters and brought to a different, bigger room.

˝It's your fault we've been stuck here a day longer!˝ yelled a deep voice somewhere. Due to the, stress-induced, accelerated heartbeat, Skipper was first to wake up and was also the currently only bird awake. He quickly moved his flippers, but once again had to realize, that he was restrained. He cursed himself for not waking up faster.

He took a look around the new room he was in. 'Well, at least the lighting's better,' he continued looking around. It was a vast hall, there appeared to be three entrances and three other large doors. They were marked with numbers from two to four. 'Probably chrome claws,' he thought. Someone then started approaching him. He quickly recognized the animal by his deep voice. ˝Sorry for the overdose back there, but it's hard to find good henchmen these days, when your only choices are between bad and worse.˝ The captain looked up to see the mountain, that was the Jackhammer.

˝I wouldn't know. I only work and train with my team. Hiring some poor suckers for the enemies to kill would be a waste of money,˝ replied Skipper. ˝I agree, nothing beats the satisfaction of accomplishing things yourself, but where are my manners. Would you like something to drink?˝ Skipper just glared.

˝Oh, so you're the stubborn kind, well let me make you a deal, but let's first wait for your friends to wake up, so I won't have to repeat myself.˝ Skipper nodded and watched as his team mates regained their consciousness and overcame the initial confusion. ˝Where in the known universe are we?˝ asked the groaning lieutenant.

˝Good, now let's begin,˝ said the elephant seal and gained the full attention of the birds. ˝My employer, who I'm certain you're all familiar with, told me to make you the following offer, you tell me where the monitor is and I'll set you free.˝ Skipper glared at the mammal, ˝How's about a counter offer, you let me go and I help you track the guy down.˝ The seal gave it a thought before responding. ˝So you're saying that you don't know where he is?˝ The captain slowly shook his head.

˝That's too bad. I mean, look at this place, motion-detecting laser cannons, an army of lobsters, chrome claws and of course yours truly ,˝ he said and the cracked his neck. ˝I'm almost tempted to let you flightless freaks go and see if you'll make it,˝ he added. Skipper formed a confident smile, ˝Maybe you should,˝ he suggested. The seal lowered his head down to the penguin's, ˝I do hope you somehow manage to escape, 'cause then I'll be able to go jackhammer on your tail feathers.˝

An explosion went off somewhere that shook the entire room. ˝What was that?˝ asked the seal. One of the henchmen came over to him, ˝Sir, someone seems to have infiltrated the base,˝ reported the lobsters. ˝Who! I demand to know!˝ The crustacean shrugged, ˝We don't know. All the cameras went offline at the same time and the defense systems have been shut down.˝ The seal raised its body and slammed down onto the tiny lobster. He crushed the little guy, in his furry, into nothing but red pulp.

Then something resembling footsteps began echoing in the hallways. It sounded really big and was closing in on one of the locked entrances. The seal looked in that direction, ˝Cover that door!˝ he ordered and about thirty lobsters went over. He was the biggest and the baddest. The heavyweight champion of the ocean, but for the first time in his life he thought that he might have found his match. The steps stopped right in front at the door and everyone waited for what was coming next.

There were three loud bangs on the door. Each left a noticeable dent in the ten inch barrier, separating them from whatever was on the other side. ˝Stand still and don't break formation!˝ ordered the seal. The lobsters were scared to the exoskeleton, but waited anyway. They knew that anything this monster would do, still wouldn't be half as bad as what Jackhammer would do to them.

They carefully watched the door, when suddenly an explosion went off above the crustaceans. They looked up and the last sight they got to see, was an airshaft racing at them with an acceleration of 9.81 meters per second squared. The airshaft crushed the "welcoming committee" beneath its weight. The Jackhammer's jaw dropped and one of his eyes started twitching.

But before anyone could say anything, another explosion went off. It took out a portion of a wall and raised a lot of dust. The elephant seal watched the smoke clearing, new lobsters were coming from other parts of the base and the penguins were still just hung around the place. The crustaceans took on their battle stances. Jackhammer stayed in the back as the dust slowly began settling.

˝Sorry I had to keep you waiting, but I just had to make a quick stop, to pick up some friends, on my way,˝ said a voice from the dust cloud. The penguins immediately recognized it as Alexander's. He was the first one visible, the water monitor everyone was looking for. He stood there with his signature evil smile and with his arms crossed. Everyone in the room shot glare at him.

More dust settled, revealing other animals behind him. On his right, the greater roadrunner, on his left, the common genet, and above him, the giant golden-crowned flying fox. The reptile raised his arms in awe and took a deep breath.

Skipper, meet my team,˝ began Alexander.

**Was it obvious, or unexpected… depends on you, but he was a soldier first, before he was a convict, don't forget.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**4 – The Massacre**

**Let me just introduce the OCs here. Clemens, a white genet with black spots on his back and a black ringed tail, Ovid, a roadrunner, his coloration is similar to that of a penguin (one color back and another color chest), with a jet-black back and a very light blue chest, and Dmitry, the flying fox, with gold colored fur that caresses his head, while the rest of his body is a chestnut brown. So, there they are and enjoy.**

Skipper, meet my team,˝ began Alexander. ˝Ovid, the fast, Clemens, the agile, Dmitry, the smart, and last, but not least, me, the strong.˝ The captain's glare faded, 'the reptile actually came back,' he thought. By now the elephant seal snapped out of his state of fear, ˝what's wrong, couldn't get your buddy through the door over there?˝ he asked with a smirk. He was referring to the "footsteps" that were heard before.

˝Actually, that was me,˝ said the genet, ˝it's quite amazing what you can do with explosives these days. The seal began growling and gave his orders, ˝The doc said he can get the DNA from his bones, so no holding back!˝ The lobsters let out their war cries and began their charge towards the rescue party. ˝Clemens, free the penguins, Dmitry, hack the grid, Ovid, you're with me!˝ ordered the lizard and charged towards the red army.

The flying fox parted his wings, revealing some sort of electronic device, ˝There isn't a computer in the world that can withstand of my WEH (Wireless electronic hacker)˝. The genet quickly got to the birds, by jumping from lobster to lobster, and began fiddling with their locks. The roadrunner stayed in place and expanded his wings, revealing countless throwing knives underneath.

Alexander grabbed the first lobster he could get by the claws, lifted him and tore them off. He used the appendages to stab two other crustaceans through their backs. He grabbed the next one by the face and crushed its head. He finished by lifting another one with his tail and throwing him at the other lobsters. Four crustaceans managed to get behind the reptile's back, but they were no match for Ovid's keen eyes. They all fell to the ground, each with its own set of knives in their back.

The genet meanwhile finished freeing the penguins, ˝Thanks,˝ said Skipper while rubbing his sore flipper. ˝No need to thank me, just glad to finally be back on the field. So are you guys gonna help or what?˝ asked Clemens before jumping back into action. ˝Well, he can bet his ring-tail, that we'll help. Let's go!.˝ The birds began sliding towards the lobsters, but were cut off by the elephant seal who jumped in front of them.

˝Did you honestly think I'd forget about you guys?˝ Skipper glared at the mammal. ˝Men, operation fat trimming is a go!˝ The penguin jumped onto their bellies and started circling around the seal. The insults really didn't help, the beast was just getting angrier. He was slamming his enormous body, trying to hit his opponents, but his mass was no match for their speed. The seal didn't notice that there were soon only two birds left.

˝I've downloaded everything I could get and I've closed off the room, now what?˝ asked the flying fox. ˝Now, you join the fun,˝ replied Alexander, while ripping a lobster in two. Dmitry swung the device hanging on his chest back on his back and descended. He flew above the crustaceans and grabbed one by the eye stems. He did a looping and smashed it onto the ground. Last one to join in was the genet. He was pretty quick on his feet. He took out a lobster with a series of punches before finishing him off with his retractable claws.

Hemoglobin, also known as a red blood cell, contains heme molecules. The centers of those, are iron atoms, that's what gives blood its red color. It's quite astounding that basically, the only difference between a heme and a chlorophyll molecule, is this central atom. Plants have a magnesium instead of iron. But lobsters, lobsters are a class on its own. They have a copper atom which turns their blood blue when exposed to oxygen.

While the battle was in full gear, the water monitor stopped to observe his blue stained hands. ˝Amazing,˝ he muttered, before was snapped out of his thoughts with a punch to the stomach. A lobster managed to take advantage of his distraction, but he was soon to regret his action. The crustacean looked up and saw the angry glare on the reptile and quickly backed up.

˝Rico, aim at the, well… anything you hit will do,˝ ordered the lieutenant. The maniac began nodding and then fired his crossbow. The bolt hit the elephant seal in the back, but the creature didn't even notice. Private, who was, together with Skipper, circling around the mammal, jumped onto his back and pulled it out, leaving a small hole behind. ˝Kowalski, now!˝ ordered Skipper after successfully dodging another body slam. Before Jackhammer could notice, the chubby penguin and Rico were back on distraction duty. The smart bird jumped on the seals back. He was wearing the vacuum backpack (from the episode "Over Phil"), that Rico had provided him with.

˝Jackhammer, meet SAL,˝ the bird positioned the hose of the device over the wound, the bolt had left behind, and turned it on, ˝Suction-Assisted Liposuction.˝ The elephant seal felt a tingling sensation and wanted to take a look, but was quickly distracted by a bomb from the mohawk wielding penguin. The mammal caught the item with his mouth and crushed it before it could go off.

˝Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that if you wanna beat me,˝ Skipper came to a stop in front of the seal. His opponent didn't notice, but the vacuum was doing its jobs, flaps of skin were already hanging from the mammal. ˝Why Jackhammer, you look great, seems that that working out's really working for you.˝ The seal raised an eyebrow and looked at himself. He noticed his missing body mass, ˝NOOOOO!˝ As Jackhammer began jumping around, Kowalski quickly jumped of his back. Their fight was obviously over and they watched the lean seal run towards the exit. ˝Don't worry men, he won't be getting far,˝ said the captain with a confident smile and exchanged high fives with his team.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, the rescue party came to a stop. The lobsters were retreating. ˝Ah yes, fear, the most powerful motivator,˝ said the genet. ˝Unfortunately, but at least it gets the job done. Now let's go to the penguins,˝ said the monitor before they all went over to where their flightless allies were.

Skipper watched the reptile approach. ˝Captain,˝ the lizard saluted. ˝At ease soldier,˝ the captain took a look at the team behind the monitor, ˝we didn't think you'd come back, you sounded pretty convincing back there.˝ Alexander smirked, ˝Remember the reasons Kowalski said about why we stay at the zoo. Well I had to put up a show, I couldn't let them think that I went back to Central park. Lives would've been endangered.˝

˝You think you've won?˝ the eight turned to where the voice was coming from. ˝He who laughs last, laughs best,˝ said the pile of loose skin formerly known as the Jackhammer. He smashed a button on the wall with his flipper and let out an evil laugh. The three doors labeled from 2 to 4, began rising. Roars were heard and the two teams took their battle stances.

As soon as the doors were fully opened, three chrome claws came forth. ˝Skipper, how's about you let us take care of this,˝ asked the monitor. ˝No dice soldier, we're in this together.˝ Alexander smiled evilly, ˝That wasn't a question,˝ he stuck a needle into the penguin's neck and he collapsed in an instant. ˝Immobilon, works so much better than the tap water that seal uses.˝ The remaining penguins quickly rushed to their leader. ˝What have you done?˝ demanded Kowalski. ˝First your good, then evil, then good again and now your back to evil?˝ asked the confused Private.

˝Calm down, listen, he's in no shape to fight anyways and I'm sure we couldn't have talked him out of it anyway. Now get him out and let us take care of these things.˝ Kowalski gave a nod. The penguins lifted their leader and proceeded to the nearest exit. The flying fox used his WEH to open the door for the birds, ˝Just follow the open doors and you'll get to the exit,˝ explained the bat.

They turned back to their newest opponents. The three chrome claws were slowly walking towards them. Alexander turned to his brain man, ˝Show me the schematic of the lobster nervous system again.˝ The flying fox handed him a paper. The lizard took a quick look, ˝Good, Ovid and Dmitry, the left eye, Clemens, you're with me on the other one. The roadrunner gave nod, ˝Which one will it be, Ugly #1, Ugly #2 or perhaps even Ugly #3.˝ The monitor smirked, ˝Surprise me.˝

˝Ugly #1 it is,˝ the bird threw a few knives at the mutation, but they were all blocked by the metallic claw. The genet and monitor ran towards the lobster while he was distracted and went underneath it. ˝Boom, goes the fulminate,˝ said Clemens and threw a ball at the underside of the monster. It went off in a smaller explosion, which once again distracted the beast. Ovid seized the opportunity and threw another set of knives and this time he was dead on.

Meanwhile, the penguins were carrying their leader through a hallway. ˝I told you we should've gone right,˝ said the Private. ˝The lengths of the last three halls was the same and another 90 degree turn would have brought us back to square one,˝ explained the lieutenant. ˝Wa abut wi gu stray up?˝ asked the maniac. ˝And how exactly do you propose we do that?˝ Rico demonstrated by hacking up his rocket launcher and three pair of suction cup shoes. ˝Oh, I guess that would work.˝ replied Kowalski. ˝KABLAMO!˝ cheered the mohawk wielding penguin as he fired the weapon.

The knives directly hit the eye stem of the chrome claw and the bat quickly flew in for his part. He grabbed the eyeball and pulled until he ripped it off. The mutation screamed in pain as bluish goo began running out of the wound. The beast was swinging around its claws and didn't notice the two passengers it picked up. ˝You sure this is going to work?˝ the lizard smiled, ˝Nope, but it's worth a shot.˝ The genet gulped and revealed its claws. He jumped at the remaining eye stem and caught it with his claws.

His momentum swung him while still anchored with his paw and he cut the stem about halfway through. Clemens let go and jumped off the lobster. The chrome claw watched the cat-like animal land in front of him. ˝Hey, wanna see trick?˝ the beast tuned its eye around and saw the water monitor on its back. ˝Now you see me,˝ Alexander grabbed the damaged stem and began pulling, ˝and now you don't!˝ and the second eye was off.

How could a beast, as terrifying as a chrome claw, have fallen so low? The creature screamed in pain. With its sight stolen, it was just another wounded animal waiting to be put out of its misery. The lizard stood between the spots where the eyes once were and with one quick movement, he sank one arm into each hole, down to his elbow. The mutation let out a last scream, before finally calming down. ˝I think we'll get along just fine,˝ he looked up and saw his team mates standing back to back between the other two monstrosities. ˝Almost forgot.˝ The reptile did a few movements with his arms and his "ride" was off.

It was now slowly walking towards its buddies. (I will just refer to them by the "ugly" numbers) #3 lifted its "chromed" claw and was about to smash the three animal in front of it, but the appendage was caught by #1. #1 closed its pincer and cut off the captured claw. It then raised its own chromed appendage and used it to smash #3's head. The lobster died instantly and Alexander turned his ride to the other one. ˝Take out the legs!˝ he ordered to his team, before striking at #2.

Meanwhile, the penguins were standing in the hall, watching the ceiling. ˝It would seem that we are located a little off shore,˝ said Kowalski while watching water pour through the hole. ˝Well, what are we waiting for, let's get Skippah out.˝ And like the salmon, the birds began swimming against the current, with their unconscious leader. Why does a penguin do this, nobody knows. But we will spend millions researching this and not expect to find out anything.

**Will the penguins make it? Will Alexander get back his duffel bag? Who will win, Ugly #1 or Ugly #2? And is it even possible to control a lobster via mechanical neuron manipulation? Find out next time… well except for that last part which I'm surely isn't.**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**5 – Somethingness**

The two chrome claws clashed and interlocked their claws. The two were standing their grounds. #2 let out a roar, drops of spit flew at the monitor. ˝Ever heard oral hygiene?˝ #2 didn't answer, ˝Of course not. How are you guys doing?˝ The genet looked up to his leader and gave a somethings up (no thumbs).

˝Then fire it up already!˝ ordered the reptile. ˝Oh right, you two, get back, this I gonna get messy.˝ The roadrunner and flying fox escaped from underneath the mutation and were followed by Clemens who lit a fuse before jumping away. #1 and #2 were still in a stalemate until the explosion went off. #2's legs were blown off. Red shell fragments and blue goo flew in all directions.

The wounded monster was now just lying there on the ground. It looked up and saw the monitor with his hands inside #1's head. He pulled back and #1 raised his claw. #2 avoided his look as the chrome pincer smashed its head. ˝How does it go again,… oh yeah, 3, 2, 1!˝ while saying one, he thrusted his arms deeper into the lobster's head, killing it. Alexander pulled out his hands, jumped off the monster and went over to his team. ˝Nice work out there,˝ they saluted, ˝no need for that, this was friends thing.˝

˝Yeah, we know, but the nostalgia is getting the better of me,˝ replied the bird. ˝Uh-huh, the memories are great,˝ added the bat. ˝ by the way, what's the story with you and those penguins?˝ asked Clemens. ˝Let's find them and I'll give you a proper introduction, but first things first, the elephant seal.˝ They began scanning the room and found no signs of their enemy. All the normal lobsters had also fled the scene. They saw the open exit and the water coming from it. Alexander turned and threw a glare at the bat, ˝He he,… well at least the penguins got out.˝ The monitor sighed, ˝You're right, now let's follow their example.˝

Meanwhile, outside on the pears, the sun was already setting and three penguins were pulling an unconscious one out of the water. Exhausted, they followed his lead and also dropped. ˝Finally, I never thought my blood acidity would ever come to the critical point,˝ said Kowalski while trying to catch his breath. ˝Maybe next time we shouldn't chase after Rico while he's catching fish,˝ suggested Private. ˝FISH!˝ cheered the maniac.

Whispering was heard, the three birds stood up they and walked over to a wall. They jumped up and grabbed the edge. The birds pulled themselves up and peeked over it. On the other side they saw two lobsters having a conversation. It wasn't anything interesting, but then they noticed the black duffel bag, one of them was carrying. ˝I think that's Alexanda's,˝ whispered the Private. ˝I concur, but how will we retrieve it?˝ Rico demonstrated by hacking up his baseball bat and jumping over the wall. He beat up the lobsters to a pulp and came back with the bag.

˝That was… smooth,˝ commented the lieutenant, ˝now we just have to find our medic.˝ not a second later, an explosion went off. The birds looked into its direction, ˝What booth was that?˝ asked the short penguin. Plastic rings fell over the birds. ˝I would guess it was the ring tossing booth.˝ From the newly formed hole, came the rescue party. The first ones out was Dmitry, who simply flew, second was Ovid who climbed and flapped his wing and of course last were Alexander and Clemens.

˝Finally, I thought I'd never see the light of day again,˝ complained the monitor. He noticed the penguins and his bag. They all walked over to them and Rico handed the item over. ˝Thanks, now where's the captain?˝ Private pointed him in the direction. The reptile walked over to where Skipper was lying and pulled something out of his bag. He opened it above the bird's nostrils and his eyes shot open. ˝Who, what, where?˝ the lead penguin jumped up and looked around.

˝Ain't nothing as powerful as the spirit of hartshorn.˝ The last thing the bird could remember was their fight with the morbidly obese mammal. He gave it another thought and then it came to him, ˝YOU DRUGGED ME!˝ he yelled, pointing at his medic. ˝Whoa, I wouldn't say that, I just did what was best for you.˝ Skipper growled and then punched the reptile in the stomach. It took his breath away. ˝That's for leaving in the first place,˝ as the monitor bent over from to the first punch, and the bird threw another one at his face, ˝and that's for drugging me.˝

The others watched in shock. Alexander was lying on the ground, looking into the sky. The captain walked over to him and offered him a flipper, ˝and this is for saving us.˝ He smiled and happily accepted it. Skipper helped him stand up and they both walked over to the remaining team. ˝So, what happens now?˝ asked Private. ˝I believe we can spend the night here and return before the break of dawn in the morning,˝ suggested Skipper.

And so they did. They gathered some wood and carried it to the beach, where they started a fire. ˝So, how's about those introductions,˝ suggested Skipper. ˝Sure, anything to pass the time,˝ replied Alexander.

˝Ok, I'll go first. I'm Private and well, I'm responsible for special ops and I like the Lunacorns.˝

˝Ovidius, or Ovid, for short, as you probably saw, I'm quite nifty with the throwing knives and I'm pretty fast˝

˝Kowalski, second in command and responsible for data retrieval, and armory and weaponry additions.˝

˝Clemens, lock picker extraordinaire, agile as no other, responsible for demolition and of course a shrink by education.˝

(Rico will be introduced by Private) ˝This is Rico, he's a tad bit hard to understand, but he's our one-bird demolition crew and responsible for the supplies.˝

˝Dmitry, electronics expert and physicist with an IQ yet to be measured.˝

˝Captain Skipper, leader of the troop.˝

˝Alexander, but you all know me.˝

With the introductions over, and handshakes exchanged, the animals were talking, until THE SUBJECT was struck by private, ˝so, how come you guys aren't a team anymore.˝ there was a disturbing silence, and the monitor sighed, ˝It's probably time I tell you anyway. It's quite the story actually.˝ The penguins edged closer as the monitor began.

˝It all began about two and a half years ago…˝

**WARNING, IF YOU HAVE ADD OR ARE NOT INTERESTED IN THE PAST OF MY OC, YOU CAN STOP READING HERE, BECAUSE THE REST OF THE CHAPTER WILL CONSIST OF THIS FLASHBACK. YOU WON'T MISS ANYTHING IMPORTANT, IT'LL JUST EXPLAIN HOW HE LOST HIS FREEDOM.**

Flashback

It was my fifth year in the army. My rank was sergeant and I was stationed, with the team you see here, in Africa. It's an interesting story how we got together, but let's leave it for another time, since this is flashback of my last mission.

On that faithful day, my team and I were just sitting in our tent out in the wild when we suddenly intercepted a radio signal. ˝Yo, got something here,˝ I walked over to my electronics expert. ˝What is it?˝ he increased the volume so we all could hear. High-pitched shouting German: ˝…SCHIEßEN SIE DIE GEISEL, SCHIEßEN SIE!…˝ the transmission ended.

We waited in silence a little longer, waiting for more, but there was nothing. ˝What do we do?˝ asked Clemens. I shrugged, ˝Well we can pinpoint their location and kill them all… but that's just me.˝ There was no response at first, but eventually, ˝But you're the squad leader,˝ said Ovid. I acted surprised, ˝Really, didn't notice, so that's settled then, we take them at sun set.˝

I waited for the regular cheers, but instead I got nothing. ˝How about we just report this to command center and help if they request it,˝ suggested Dmitry. Just a little heads up, this is where I made my first mistake. I stormed out of the tent and grabbed my duffel bag on the way. My team called me, but I didn't turn around. I don't know what they were talking about in the time I was gone, but no one came after me.

I wandered around, trying to clear my head, but I was a man of action. As soon as the sun set I went back to the camp site. My team was already fast asleep, so I snuck in and grabbed sheet of paper with the coordinates of the transmission. Luckily, Dmitry was careless enough to leave them lying.

I went to my destination on foot. It took me about an hour or so, but the building eventually rose on my horizon. My black scales blended perfectly with the night and I easily got to it undetected. I saw two guards, they were African wild dogs. They were pacing back and forth.

I took a syringe of imobillon and a scalpel from my bag. While the guards were facing in different directions, I threw the needle at the one on my left and made a run for the other. The first one got hit and let out a yelp before collapsing. The second heard it and turned around. He was soon introduced to the blade of my knife.

With surgical precision, I struck right above the heart, severing the aorta and thereby stopping the blood pumping organ. ˝Just fall asleep, it'll all be over soon,˝ I whispered while holding his muzzle. A few seconds later he collapsed like his buddy. There weren't any doors on this side, so I went around, and noticed a guarded door with two more canines.

I picked up a rock and threw it over the guard onto the other side. They heard it land and turned around. I made another run at them and used the blood-stained knife from before, on the first one. I stabbed him in the neck, right between the 4th and 5th vertebrae. I cut his spinal cord and paralyzed him.

When the second one turned around, I grabbed his esophagus. I held tightly, my claws sank into his flesh and I watched him struggle for another breath of air. I felt his body become limp in my hands. Two more dogs, dead, just like that. I turned to the door and began picking the lock. I used a combination of my claws and tail tip and smiled when I heard the click. I slowly pushed the door and then felt something touch my shoulder.

I instinctively grabbed it and turned around, ready to strike with my claws. But thankfully I noticed, that it was just my team. I was holding Clemens' paw and saw the terror in his eyes. ˝Sorry, but I didn't expect anyone,˝ I let go. ˝What are you doing here anyway, I thought you wanted to wait.˝ Ovid crossed his wings, ˝Hey, what can we say, we know you.˝

I formed my signature evil smile, ˝Then what are waiting for, I bet there are more guards inside and I'm already ahead by 4.˝ We proceeded with entering the building. It was like a ghost town inside. No sounds or voices were heard, ˝No security systems, no electrical grid, not even a flashlight in here,˝ commented Dmitry, after finding nothing on the WEH.

He was right, the place was isolated, but the silence was broken by the sound of a single drop. In the dark room, our senses became sharper, and we all heard it. We turned to it and stepped closer. I took a deep breath and the aroma reached me. Like a shark in the sea, I recognized it instantly. ˝Blood, the hostages must be upstairs.˝ we stormed up the stairs and went over to the only door there. Clemens did quick work of the lock and we were inside.

˝Are you ok?˝ there was no response. The air in the room was hot. The captives were probably locked inside for quite some time. You could also smell the blood inside. In the darkness, nobody saw the terrible scene, so we were shocked when someone outside suddenly turned on some lights. We only caught a glimpse of the numerous bodies before we were forced to shield our eyes.

Next thing we heard was glass breaking and then the air became hard to breath. I felt someone grab me from behind and push me to the ground. Everything was dark, so long after that. There was a bag over my head, as far as I could tell, and my hands were tied I could hear voices, but didn't bother making them out. I was being pushed around a lot until finally, light.

˝Boy, now what exactly made you think killing innocent animals was a great idea?˝ I slowly raised my head. In front of me, was the Lieutenant Colonel Arlie. He was a bald eagle and the only one who struck fear into my bones with his look. I stared into his eyes for a while and then looked at my surroundings. I saw my team mates behind me, also tied and watching, and the gorilla that was holding me. Unfortunately, I knew where I was and where this was all going.

As the leader of my squad I decided to take responsibility. ˝There wasn't enough action in the field,˝ the eagle formed a very angry glare, ˝The team just wasn't fast enough to stop me. I enjoyed every second of it. The screams, I'll never forget them,˝ I added with a smirk.

And there it is, I took the fall for my team, unfortunately, the birdbrain still suspended them. They were sent to the Bronx zoo, while I went over to Seneca. And the rest, as they would say, is history.

**I really enjoyed describing the deaths of those dogs.**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**6 – Finish it!**

**Final chapter and you know the drill.**

Silence, that awkward silence that everyone, just hates, Skipper cleared his throat, ˝Well, that was – So noble of you!˝ interrupted the private. ˝I can't believe you did such a thing for your friends.˝ The little penguin's eyes were shinning. ˝Yeah, let's never mention that again, it's just so you know.˝

˝But, but, command center has to know, we've got to tell them – Private!˝ the leader stopped him. ˝What's done is done. Nothing we do now will change anything.˝ The chubby penguin frowned. The monitor put a hand on his shoulder, ˝Hey, just think about it. If I hadn't done what I did, then I wouldn't have been here to help Rico,˝ Private looked up, ˝I don't believe in destiny, or luck, but looks like everything did turn to the better,˝ the little bird formed a smile.

˝If my calculations are correct, the sun should rise in approximately one hour,˝ said Kowalski. ˝Then we should start heading back,˝ replied Skipper, while getting up. The others followed his example and headed towards the exit. The pink car was still there, hidden in a bush, together with two other vehicles, two motorized skateboards, originally meant for humans. ˝Oh, right, You guys don't mind if I take my SES (Skate Electric Shredder) with me?˝ asked the reptile.

˝No, no, it's yours anyway, besides, we can't have you ridding in that thing,˝ replied the roadrunner, pointing at the penguin's, tactically adorable, car. ˝Thanks, and if you ever want to go back into action you can always come o…˝ He was stopped by a hand gesture from the genet, ˝If we'd wanted that, than Dmitry would've already hacked the grid.˝ Alexander smiled, ˝Then until our paths meet again.˝

˝Oh, before I forget,˝ the flying fox pulled out the memory card out of his WEH and gave it to Kowalski, ˝I've downloaded everything they had. I'm sure you guys will find it useful.˝ Kowalski happily accepted the item and thanked the winged mammal. They exchanged handshakes and the Central park zoo team watched the trio leave. The bird was running, easily keeping up with the other SES, which Clemens was ridding, and the bat followed them through the air.

Alexander watched them disappear from sight and then turned to the penguins. ˝Where to captain?˝ Skipper smiled, ˝Home soldier, home.˝ Rico started up the engine of the car and the lizard fired up the skateboard. The two vehicles disappeared into the dark streets of the big city.

**He who lives in the past is already dead, he who lives in the future has not yet lived, but he who lives in the present is truly alive.**

**R&R**


End file.
